Letters To The Gods
by GryphonStar
Summary: A gathering of letters and notes by Dr. Pr. Halo, a stallion supposedly chose by the alicorns to explore a world that has never seen the friendship and goodness. Look into the land as it was before Equestria was founded. This is a side story to Journey To Hearth's Warming. It is not required to enjoy the original story nor is it needed to read the original story to enjoy this.
1. Opening Letters

Dear Scholars of the Sevenfold under the Order of One,

Hello and good graces to you and the lords of our land who hold our lives with their existence. My name is Dr. Pierce Halo, though some call me Dr. Pr. Halo. I am a kind hearted greatly adventurous stallion of good age and young mind who live in the edge a little-known town called Grace Ville in the far end of the Earth Pony Conglomerate. I have lived here many years and least to say it's been too long for this soul. This is why I send you this letter, I wish to get out into the world.

When I was young I would hear stories of the world around us. So many strange things, unique species, weird places, and odd objects. It filled my mind with wonder and imagination but most of all longing to see and hear more.

As I got older I studied many things to sate this desire. I was at the top of my class through almost all my twenty-two years of school and college. I pushed myself to learn as much as possible. I graduated from high school and college long before my peers and now hold three doctoral degrees; in biology, geology and psychology.

Nowadays I am a scientist by trade, but I love to explore and catalog, and though my hometown is quite large there is only so many places to explore and catalog here before it becomes boring. This is where my letter comes back to the point I am longing for. I want more.

My mentor Starswirl the Bearded is a well-known associate of the alicorns we all idolize and in particular, the group of alicorns you work under so I'm hoping this at least gives me some leniency. What I'm asking of you, Scholars of the Sevenfold, send me on a mission, any mission as long as it gets me out and about. I wish to learn from the world around me and not just read about it. I want to help the world around me. This world is a true beauty that goes beyond my wife own heavenly grace… but don't let her know that. She is the ever so jealous type.

Please I wish to explore, I wish to help and I wish to be useful. I know I'm asking a lot of you, maybe more than most have ever considered, but please listen to me. I want to do so much and learn as best as I can. Starswirl has already sent my credicails ahead of this letter, but that doesn't tell you how I truly feel, and what it means to me if you should accept what I am asking. I know the road ahead will be long, but I'm willing to walk it if you just give me a chance.

\- Dr. Pierce Halo

* * *

Dear Dr. Pierce Halo,

We are pleased to have received your letter. We have looked through the forward sent by Starswirl and your credicails show great promise. We can see a magnificent future filled with adventure ahead of you.. If you are willing…

With this letter are your instructions. Your mission is to explore and catalog as much data as possible on the ten tribes under alicorn rule.

This mission is of the utmost importance and absolute secrecy. Please be careful on your trip to the first destination. Food and other supplies will be given to you at every checkpoint.

May the grace of alicorn power shine your journey out of the darkness and into the light. The road will be long but if you are ready, then the path is open to you.

\- Representative of Scholars of the Sevenfold

* * *

Dear Scholars of the Sevenfold under the Order of One,

I am truly happy to receive a reply. Heck, any reply would have been incredible, but acceptance is truly astonishing. I am in your debt and I will do my best with the mission you have given me.

I'll be leaving as soon as this letter is picked up.

Thank you,

\- Dr. Pierce Halo

* * *

Dear Scholars of the Sevenfold,

I am the wife of Dr. Pierce Halo. I have been his wife for many years and have loved him since childhood. Yes, we're best friends in love. As corny as it sounds it is very true. And because of that, I know him best.

I know I can't change his mind, not because he is stubborn, quite the opposite in fact. If I were to say anything at all he would drop everything. That is why I won't tell him about this letter. I am very weak when it comes to guilt.

I don't want to hold him back at all. Yet as a wife I can't help but be concerned. I will miss him greatly but I know stopping him from leaving would only bring him great pain.

Though I don't have the zeal of my husband, I am truly happy that you accepted his offer. He is a good stallion with a great heart. I know I might be overstepping especially since I could have asked him directly but please no matter what you put him through you make sure that he returns home to me soon enough.

He has a life here, despite what he thinks. He has a wife here and a son here. So please… I want one thing above all that when this is done my beloved can come home.

I'm sorry and thank you,

\- Haven Halo

* * *

January 26th, Year 1101 EG, Friday, 6:00 am Alicorn Flying Citadel Time,

It's the 1100th anniversary of the founding of Equestria, the land we all live in and love, or at least I wish it was that day since I missed it working.

But I figure I should write something on what is actually the day of the founding of the EEA. That's right, the educational system that is said to change our world is having it's grand unveiling today and I missed it too. I just have the worst luck.

Here I am, one of the founding members of this group and I'm not surrounded by food and adoring mares… but, tons and tons of dust.

I guess that's what I get for drawing the shortest straw. Anyway, you are probably wondering what work has me pulled away from fine food and maybe a lucky night with a mare, well it's cataloging old letters.

I have been sent up to the remains of the old Alicorn Flying Citadel to gather up any remaining information left in this old place. Yeah, I know this was once the home of our princesses' parents as well as the home for all alicorns or at least that is what legends say but right now I would rather be anywhere else, the worst part I'm stuck here for the entire day. Things would have certainly got more annoying it hadn't been for me finding this old letter by… Dr. Pr. Halo.

Yeah, I don't know who the stallion is at all. However, we share the same last name. This caught my attention and pulled the curious strings in my head. It has led me to read more of his letters and though there is only a little here I want to know more. It's better than digging through more dust.

\- Bold Halo, Bookkeeper of the EEA

* * *

Author Notes: Hello everypony, this is the big news I have been hiding away. I hope you enjoy it, because you're getting a new chapter every week until March. Now as you probably guess these new chapters are letter bite size. I'm doing for two reasons, one this will be easier to churn out in big multiple posts and two so you read and go.

I'll update my Twitter once this goes up.

Don't forget to comment, like or follow. Whichever you think is best. To get update ahead on posting follow me on [url= /Gryphonstar5678]Twitter[/url].


	2. Crystal Empire Part 1: Arrival

December 19th, 109,584 YA, Monday, 10:30 pm Earth Pony Conglomerate Time, 10:00 pm Crystal Standard Time,

Dear Scholars of the Sevenfold under the Order of One,

Today I arrived in the Crystal Empire for the first lengths of my mission. I went to the library for my first day or work and studied for several hours straight before finally remembering I needed to check into a hotel. I'm sorry for the tardiness of this letter.

I'm glad this was my first stop. The is the place where life began and nearly ended so many years ago. The Crystal Empire lies far north deep within snow sunk mountains untouched by the cold outside thanks to the power of the Crystal Heart. I wanted to check that out first, but the line was busy. Yeah, there was a massive line. Just my luck that I happen to arrive at the tail end of the Crystal Heart Festival.

However, library work has proved fruitful. I have gathered information on many advisors to the throne which I have sent with this letter, but I have noticed that only one King has ever ruled. It is no surprise since it's the great King Emerald Teal Neigh Cinder Song, the Alicorn of the Forge, famed for creating some of the greatest magical items and magical weapons of the land. I just found it rather strange that no other has taken his spot or that he has never retired even for a short time.

From what I can gather he has two powerful sons, so why not let one of them take command, even if it for a few years. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm overstepping I just found it rather strange. The king is a wise old soul so maybe he is just determined in his old age, after all, he is currently the second oldest alicorn alive. He rarely leaves the Crystal Empire and can often be heard walking through the top floor of his castle... but never out seen. From what I can gather of the details King Emerald Teal prefers isolation, allowing almost nopony to enter the top floor outside of servants.

That is all I could gather right now on him. Tomorrow I will try again to visit the Crystal Heart, if not then I might do some research on the two sons.

\- Dr. Pierce Halo

* * *

Sorry for the late post.

Please comment, like or follow. Whichever you think is best. To get update ahead of posting follow me on [url= /Gryphonstar5678]Twitter[/url].


	3. Crystal Empire Part 2: Brothers

December 20th, 109,584 YA, Tuesday, 5:30 pm Earth Pony Conglomerate Time, 5:00 pm Crystal Standard Time,

Dear Scholars of the Sevenfold under the Order of One,

It is day two and the line has yet to decrease even after the parties from yesterday have long died down. I really wanted to see the Crystal Heart, but I guess that will have to wait. Today I went to the museum and explored many things. In particular the two princes.

Golden Williams Titanium Bravery Moray Cadenza is the first prince of the Crystal Empire and was born twenty-five thousand years ago to Emerald Teal and his wife Chrystal Laylis. According to the works in the museum, he is a brilliant and bold soul with a very silvery tongue that can sway both the souls of politicians and mares. His cutiemark is a crystal outlining cupid heart and it shows with his five wives and apparently many lovers. Despite his long name the Golden Williams part fits him best and is what he prefers to go by since every single picture of him shows his extravagant taste for gold colors. I dare say some of the pictures and even portraits of him are just too bright to look at for very long.

Blood Diamond Constantine Hollow Chernobyl Bloodstain is by far the more mysterious of the two brothers, for one thing, in multiple accounts his crown name can be either Bloodstain or Bloodcraft. The change is between each account is very random. I'm not sure why... maybe its to separate himself from the famous writer H. P. Bloodcraft which as far as I can tell has no connection to him at all, familial or otherwise. That is another thing I have found strange, neither of the two sons have offsprings of any kind despite their age.

But back on track, Blood Diamond was born more than five thousand years ago and is the youngest alicorn of his generation. Though his childhood was rough from what little info I could gather. According to accounts, his mother died giving birth to him. Emerald Teal was never the same after the death of Chrystal Laylis. This is just my assumptions but when comparing detail and commonalities the reason Blood Diamond is such a determined soul and the cold willed stallion is because he wishes to make up for his mother sacrifice. There are constant reports of Blood Diamond being the first into the battle and the first to claim victory. However, this is his more public life, from what little I could gather on his personal life is that apparently, he is quite the poet. He has written many short limericks, most of which around life, death, and love. Surprising, some mares have attempted to take his graces because of his poems, but each one is doom to fail.

Though as stated neither one have children of their own they have taken on lovers and marriages. Golden Williams has five wifes currently and had many wives before and several lovers currently, all mares in a verity of species, from alicorns to unicorns, earth ponies, pegasi and even outer species like griffins and sirens, there was even a small book I found containing details on his one time wild affair with a donkey and zebra. This is a bit contrast with his brother. Blood Diamond has only one marriage in his life and it was a very short-lived arranged marriage to his cousin Luna. I couldn't find many details on why the marriage was held and why it ended so abruptly, only that it happened about twenty-five hundred years ago and only lasted a few months before Luna's father broke the ties. Though there are no details on record I suspect one of the underlining reasons is Blood Diamond's others taste, this is what I refer to earlier when I said that any mare pining for his hand is seeking failure. I have found that Blood Diamond may actually prefer the other gender. Notes I uncovered show that he has taken on quite a few male lovers over the years, particular the adopted son of his aunt Topaz Silk. Now I know it not really that strange for alicorns to have relationships with the same gender as most are bisexual, it just strange when an alicorn goes exclusively for the same gender. And I feel this may have been one of the major causes of the separation. A marriage even an arranged one cannot work one-sided.

The two brothers became more and more separate in my mind the more I researched them. These two are so different from each. The best way I can describe it is the Politician and the Warrior. That is not to say Golden Williams can't fight in a warzone or that Blood Diamond is a terrible is politics, but that these two were almost breed for very different parts of the world, one could almost say they weren't brothers at all.

That is all I could find within the day. I wish I could research more but you only gave so much time in each place so I want to try one more time tomorrow to see the Crystal Heart before making my final report Thursday.

\- Dr. Pierce Halo


	4. Crystal Empire Part 3: Heart

December 21st, 109,584 YA, Wednesday, 6:30 pm Earth Pony Conglomerate Time, 6:00 pm Crystal Standard Time,

Dear Scholars of the Sevenfold under the Order of One,

First off I must thank your messenger. Though the short earth pony was quite strange with his repeating of words, it was with the help of the invoice he provide that I was finally able to get a look at the Crystal Heart and a private viewing at that. Your connection are bold.

Truthfully this message nearly didn't get sent since I was so mesmerized by the beauty of the Crystal Heart. I was completely awestruck for nearly three hours before a guard finally noticed and got my attention. Just as the name described it is a heart shaped crystal a half of a meter in diameter. It floats two meters in the air and shines a rainbow of indigo, purple and maroon.

I examined it to the best of my skills but could find no flaws over any part of its surface. Though it is neither a perfect sphere or absolute square there are no indents or even the most shallow of carves, it is as if the crystal was formed into this shape through impossible means. Despite all of this perfection records showing that the Crystal Heart suffered damage in the past. According to accounts the Crystal Heart has shattered twice. Yet looking at it during my studying I could no sign of any previous or recent damage. It constantly looked as if was new no matter how long I stared at it. It filled my mind with utter confusion but calm my heart out of any doubt of its power and range.

For testing I brought four objects; a two blood geodes, a knife and a false eye. I brought the false eye first. The false eye is a dangerous cursing item so I had to take good care as to not bring harm to myself. I placed the false eye near the Crystal Heart and just as legend said the eye vanished, completely vaporized by the power. Next I brought over the two blood geodes, these extremely hard to come by and really I wouldn't had been completely this test if you hadn't provide them, even now I'm curious as to where you got ahold of such powerful object. You provide me with a maroon one and an indigo one. I placed the maroon one near the Crystal heart first and incredible the blood geode turned white and lost of its power. I put the other geode near it and the same happen. It didn't destroy them like it did the false eye instead it seem to purify them, turning them back into basic magic amplifiers.

The final test poofed most fruitful however. I took the knife and cut my arm open. With the guard's help I was able to get close enough to not witness but feel the healing prowess of the Crystal Heart first hand. This has lead me to think that the reason the Crystal Heart is so flawless is because it healing not affects the world around it but itself as well. I belief the Crystal Heart is able to repair itself of any fractures or flaws.

Yet, despite all of this power it not without weakness. The Crystal Heart can be shattered. Though rare the event may be it has always brought by or lead to disaster.

The first shattering happened at the start of the Calavoss War. An ancient event that is so old there is no recorded date only the mentioning among older beings when they talk about the darkest point to ever happen in the land of Epon. From what little I could gather on this event the Crystal Heart shattered on the very moment one of the two founders of the Alicorn Flying Citadel died. Though the circumstances around his death are unknown it is believed that the Crystal Heart could somehow sense his passing and reacted to the event. Though some think this is a possibility others think the shattering is connect to the rise of the very beast the war was named after, Calavoss, the great devourer.

The second shattering happened a few years after the death of the second founder. This was less mysterious yet just as confusing to me. The reason for his death is on record as a murder by a long banished dragon. What I find strange is that this is the only event mention around the shattering despite it taking place years before the shattering accord. It feels more like the record keepers are blaming the shattering on the event of this alicorn's death akin to the same reasons of the previous alicorn's death.

The second shattering also is the only with a date attached to it. December 21st, nearly five thousand years ago. Now you can probably understand why my writing is so frantic. That date is today… Today. I was completely on edge for the rest of the viewing after that yet nothing happened the entire time.

After I got done curiosity poke me into wondering about that strange earth pony. However, he left before I could ask him anything. If you happened to see him by any chance, tell him thank you for me. He was a big help.

\- Dr. Pierce Halo


	5. Crystal Empire Part 4: Love

Dear Haven Halo,

It's early morning here and my final day in the Crystal Empire has come to a close. The first league of my journey is finished, but my final report on the Crystal Empire is certainly a hard task though.

I'm not supposed to tell you or any about my mission. But this part certainly seems too hard to grasp. They want me to sum up everything I've seen and the everything I've read and especially the Crystal Ponies in no less than two words. This is really odd, but also really hard. There were so many to meet and so little time to know them all. How would I conclude such a thing in such a small amount of words? I am at a lost to everything.

I will keep thinking of some way throughout the day. But admittedly I will be waiting for your reply.

Your always,

Heaven Prime

Dear beloved,

I got your message and opened it as soon as possible. Needless to say your mind is always on work. I know it's only been a week, but you could attempt to message me on what going on rather than help.

You are a brilliant stallion with knowledge of many things. I wish I could think of some way to help you, but ideas are coming up short.

What they ask is strange. How would you sum up such a thing is only two words?

This truly has me at a loss as well. However, I know in time you will figure out what to say. Try exploring the big and small place. Get a grasp of the land and makes some friends. I sure once that is done you have your answer.

\- Haven Halo


	6. Crystal Empire Part 5: Two Words

December 23st, 109,584 YA, Friday, 12:30 am Earth Pony Conglomerate Time, 12:00 am Crystal Standard Time,

Dear Scholars of the Sevenfold under the Order of One,

I'm sorry this post is arriving so late. You asked me to sum up the crystal ponies in two words. And for a good amount of time, I thought on that. My mind is always in a rush that I didn't once take time to actually talk to the crystal ponies until the final day. Now that I have finally gotten to talk to some of them and explore areas both big and small I have come to a conclusion. One that might not be what you are looking for but still one I must tell.

No, I will give you more than two words. No creature whether good or evil should ever be some up by only two words. It is far too small… It is far too narrow... Dare I say, it is far too cruel.

I will stay one more day. And visit with them more. Sorry for this and truly hope that you take my words in vain. I wish only to give my best efforts in this.

\- Dr. Pierce Halo


	7. Crystal Empire Part 6: Answer

Dear Dr. Pierce Halo,

My name is Sir. Cea C. F. I work with the Scholars of the Sevenfold under the Order of One. I received your letter from my higher ups and am happy to hear the thank you to my closest and most loyal friend, the short earth pony has always been helpful. Though truthfully I was the one who sent the invoice. And I am glad it helped you out that much.

Now I can understand your reasoning I see that you truly are an honest and good soul. Getting to know somepony even for a short time can sometimes not be enough. But it is what they asked for… that is at first. However, after talking to the other members we have come to a consensus.

You can give whatever information you can on the species we ask of you in as many words as you desire. As long as the two words are used as the base of your thesis.

Not to say that we want an essay, but that everything you write must go back to the two words you chose. This is important since we need a precise conception of each creature you will be studying.

I'm sorry for being so hard this needs to be absolute.

\- Sir. Cea C. F.


	8. Crystal Empire Part 7: Citizenship

December 23st, 109,584 YA, Friday, 10:30 pm Earth Pony Conglomerate Time, 10:00 pm Crystal Standard Time,

Dear Scholars of the Sevenfold under the Order of One,

Sorry for such a late update again. I thought to save time I would write this letter while on the train. At first I would like to say thank you for letting me speak my mind. I am happy that I received a personal letter from Sir Cea C. F. Who he might be he too sounds like a good honest soul.

I will give my thoughts now on the crystal ponies.

Loyal and livid are the first two words that come to my mind when I look at the ponies of the Crystal Empire from a distance and yet at the same time I see the same but in a different form up close. This kingdom has so much pride in itself and its citizens. Many of them devoted followers to the alicorns. And I find that they can even have a good heart about things.

Some of the crystal ponies call this place the home away from home for the alicorns and I agree completely. The alicorns are adore by all the crystal ponies that see them. The crystal ponies take care of their every need and the alicorns show as much kindness as the mortal ponies can possibly accept.

That is how it looks at a distance and those are the two words I can think of. Loyal and Livid.

But things are not quite the same up close. Getting to know some of the crystal ponies personally I can say there is a lot more to them.

Some of them are brash and impulsive. They do what they can to honor their 'gods', but often they can get themselves into more harm than good.

Behind this devotion is an uncertain craving I have noticed. I know it may seem ill of me to say such a thing, but you told me to be as truthful as possible. Unfortunately, the crystal ponies will go to great lengths to make the alicorns happy even at the cost of others happiness. Combined with their incredible pride can create an often dangerous cocktail to noncitizens that just happen to find themselves on the wrong side of the alicorn's godly light. Even though I know most of the alicorns don't condone such actions they aren't often going to jump and go against their loving… worshipers.

I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself. It was one thing that really got my mind going. There was an incident… An accident that happened today that gave the final answer I needed. Though now I wished I haven't had witnessed it at all.

An alicorn was walking down the road when a random unicorn charged in. The unicorn demanded answers to all sort of questions. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but there was one thing that that caught me completely off guard. The crystal pony beside me… she… without any hesitation threw a stone at the unicorn's face. The crystal pony demanded that the unicorn move and stop blocking the way. Soon another crystal pony threw a stone as well. Another stone followed and another.

I thought things were going to go into a full-on frenzy. But then the unicorn now covered in bruises backed away. The throwing stopped as abruptly as it began.

My eyes traced over all the crystal ponies almost half expecting rage, but instead, there was a mix. Some were filled with rage and even still had stones at the ready while others had a pale complexion of fear for the ones holding the stones. I looked at the alicorn and she just went back to walking like the event never happened.

The alicorn got further away and the crystal ponies followed. I stepped over the unicorn and picked him up. He was wearing what appeared to be royal clothing yet even that appearance did little for gaining respect from the alicorn or the crystal ponies. I felt so sorry for him. I took him to a seat and asked what he was doing there. He told me that his daughter was very sick and she needed the healing of an alicorn.

His voice was filled with hatred because of the pain, but I assured him that not all the crystal ponies were like that. I urged him to not give up and try again to get help. I even told him that I would ask some help from you… from you all.

Sir. Cea C. F. if you get this message. Please get help for Sir, Sereal Platinum. His daughter needs whatever help she can get.

I know there some good souls out there in the Crystal Empire. Don't let this story paint all of them as hateful. Yes, they are bold and livid, but they are also generous and loving… at least some of them are.

My train will be taking me to the Unicorn Providence. Sir Platinum told me to go to the Prysing Inn in Central Capital if I want to meet him again. I don't know if I will have time, but I will try my best. I know I will only have so much time.

\- Dr. Pierce Halo


	9. Crystal Empire Part 8: Mystery 2

January 26th, Year 1101 EG, Friday, 9:00 pm Alicorn Flying Citadel Time,

Reading through his messages I see such joy and earnest in his work. There is no signs yet of whatever happened to him or why he disappeared. I'm getting more and more curious with each letter I read. I must know more alas this was the last letter in this place. I've searched quite hard but could find no more.

He clearly gives sign of more to write yet this place only carries so little. I wonder why not more. Why is it that the alicorns only thought to keep these letters? My ernest need for knowledge urges for me to search for more information.

I decided that next week I will take some time off. I will head over to the former unicorn capital. There I will search for more letters. Though I am a bookkeeper and this time of duty would fit fine with actual work and pay that comes with my life long career I'm not ready to tell my colleagues about this just yet. Heck, I'm not even ready to tell my family about this possible ancestor whoever he might be.

One thing I do know for sure is that this is a mystery that I want to solve.

\- Bold Halo, Bookkeeper of the EEA

* * *

Sorry this came out so late, I was really busy this week with all kinds of stuff in especially replacing my laptop. Yes, replacing my laptop.

This will be the final chapter for now. More will be posted in the Summer. This is built purely so I could make breaks between winter finale and summer finale of each season. If you want to keep up with this either track it or follow me to see when more chapters will go up.


End file.
